Property Management
Property Management is an activity in Grand Theft Auto V. After buying a purchasable property the manager will occasionally text you to handle an issue involving the place. It can range from events such as finding a protecting businesses from gangsters to driving shipments of product to the properties. The player can choose to participate in the activity or not. However, if the player does not help, the place will most likely lose profit income that week. Venues Available with Side Missions Main article: Properties in GTA V '' In order to unlock these random side missions, the player must purchase the properties listed below. Please notice that some establishments can be purchased only by certain characters (like Downtown Cab Co. available only for Franklin). After the purchase, the head manager of the venue will contact the player through e-mail, SMS or phone call to welcome him. *Pitchers *Tivoli Cinema *Tequi-la-la *Los Santos Golf Club *Downtown Cab Co. *The Hen House *Smoke on the Water *Hookies *Cinema Doppler *Ten Cent Theater Missions Available Here's a list of the possible missions available to the player. They usually trigger once every 3 days (needs confirmation) from any establishment and any random mission. The Special Taxi Fares are available only for the Downtown Cab Co., the rest of the missions are almost the same for the rest of the establishments. Please notice that these missions, as soon get triggered by the message/phone call, have time limit and will be eventually called off if the player take too long in responding the aid or decided not to. The managers then will send a message expressing disappointment for not having the support requested. *'Booze/Product Pick Up'. The manager of the venue will call the player whether he's available to deliver products to the place. After receiving the text/message, a P icon will appear where a truck (usually a Mule) is waiting. As soon the player gets into the vehicle, a timer and damage bar will appear, requesting to deliver the goods before time runs out and with the less damage possible. *'Gang Assaults.' The player will get contacted by a hysterical manager requesting help to deal with Gang members attacking the venue. As the P icon appear inthe map, the player must head to deal with the situation by killing every gang member. As soon you approach the venue, the gang will be hostile and will attack the player on sight, however, after killing most members, some will try to flee, you must kill each of them to complete the mission. *'Paparazzi''' (Tequi-la-la and Pitchers only). The manager will request the player to chase down and retrieve the phone and camera of the paparazzi that were roaming in the establishments. Usually, they're driving in a Bati 801. The player can either ram the bike and let the paparazzi drop the phone and camera or optionally kill them, albeit the manager will send a very upsetting message about having blood in their hands. *'''Robbers. '''Some thieves have robbed your property and should you decide to support your manager, you must chase the robbers, take them down and retrieve the stolen income. They're usually armed with SMG's and will flee and shoot the player in sight. Trivia *Sometimes a business will not call player no matter how much time passes, the business will still maintain a steady revenue stream. It seems that the glitch is related to buying more than one business for each character(it is unknown if this applies to businesses that do not call the player such as McKenzie Field Hangar). Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V